


Goodbye

by ebonyXivory777



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyXivory777/pseuds/ebonyXivory777
Summary: The new sith lord Vader has risen, but he truely cannot be a sith if he does not let go of his past. There is just one thing he has to overcome, and let go of...the death of his beloved angel...
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is actually an old fict but I've decided to move my works to AO3 since I've been using it a lot more these past few months. This was originally from fanfiction.net if any of you prefer to read on that platform.
> 
> Enjoy!

Vader stood to a corner in lone silence at the command bay of his new command ship-The Executor. One given to him by the newly proclaimed emperor himself, for his rebirth as the new dark lord-Darth Vader. But such a thing had no meaning for him, just another empty title; as empty as the now forgotten title of the "hero with no fear". For he no longer felt compassion, mercy, hope or any other emotion, just emptiness and anger. The necessities of a Sith.

Having looked enough of the empty vast space; he strode off towards his private quarters that had recently served him and his unfortunate condition. As he stepped into the dimly lit room his gaze swept across to where he slept. It was not one of comfort, not even a bed. A black hyperbaric chamber awaited him, his sole sanctuary where he could remove the cursed mask that he had been forced to wear. For that chamber alone held the necessities that helped him to do such simple things like the act of breathing, taken away by that cursed Obi-wan Kenobi. Vader was sickened by the thought that he had once called the man his brother. It was Kenobi that had severed him limbs and left him to die, burning in flames while in agony. It was Kenobi's fault that he was stuck in this force-forsaken suite, making him half-machine. It was Kenobi that had betrayed Vader, ignoring him in his time of suffering. But most of all, it was Kenobi that turned his beloved, his angel away from him.

Snapping out of dark trance, Vader made his way bitterly towards the dark chamber, when a knock sounded on the door. In his already foul mood, Vader crossed the short distance and activated the door open. Vader was already a tall man before he became the fearsome Sith lord, but now he was taller with all his new limbs and equipment that made his all the more intimidating. Looming over the already nervous officer, Vader spoke with the most menacing voice he could muster.

"What is it?"

The man nervously shuffled his feet as he cleared his throat and looked up to meet the gaze of the black-cladded dark lord.

"My lord, the emperor is calling for you to report in."

Vader just stood there for a moment, making the man fidget where he stood until he finally replied "very well."

Making his way to the communications centre, Vader ignored the many quick glances of the stationed and passing-by crew members before entering a private room where a large Holo-projector lay. Ushering the door shut using the force, Vader bent to the floor, one knee on the ground waiting patiently for his master to appear.

"What is thy bidding, my master" the deep voice of Vader echoed off the walls.

"Ah, my young apprentice!" the hooded image said with fake sweet affection "I have come to bring good news. The cursed Jedi temple those infidels oh so loved, has been destroyed at last!"

"That is good new indeed" Vader replied with a monotone accent.

"Yes, and it is only a while more until the senate is gone as well. Already it is diminishing as it is." the sith lord exclaimed in glee. It took a few moments before the Sith turned and focused on his apprentice once more. "Moving on, how is the new ship you acquired?"

"Very good, my lord. It will only take a day or two more before my men are ready to depart. I will then begin the search for the remaining Jedi."

"Good, very good" Sidious said pleased. "I look forward to the on-coming results, do not fail me Vader"

"Yes, master" and the blue image disappeared. Rising up, Vader exited the room and made his way back to him private chambers. Along the way he spotted new recruits, care-free and joking around, some watching off the holonet signal; Not at all what they were supposed to be doing. _I can fix that_ he thought darkly. Briskly walking towards them, they spotted him quickly and immediately panicked, trying to get back to work as fast as they could. But it was too late, Vader had already spotted them.

"What do you think you are doing" he boomed, his artificial voice making him sound nothing short of menacing.

The young recruits stammered "w-we were just...um taking a quick break, my lord"

"And who in the right mind gave you such permission?"

"n-no one sir, we have just been working for so long, we…"

"thought you could take a break without permission?" Vader finished the young man's sentence. He meekly nodded and soon found himself lifted slightly off the ground, choking on an invisible force. After a while the man dropped limp on the ground, unmoving. The others stared in shock and horror, staring at their dead comrade.

"Let this be a warning to you all, do nothing, unless commanded. Do I make myself clear?" Vader scanned the recruits who nodded vigorously. Upon gazing at them, his eyes fell to the holonet, set to the news station. It seemed to be a ceremony of some sort. Although Vader could care less of such a useless thing (probably news of the fall of the Jedi, or that of some sorts) he became curious enough to ask one of the men.

"What is this?"

The man, unsure if the dark lord was speaking to him looked around until replying slowly.

"The news" he said rather dumbly.

Impatient Vader sneered at the man "I can see that, but WHAT is it about?" he half growled. The man took a step back before speaking up.

"it is the funeral ceremony for the recently deceased senator, my lord"

Amused, Vader pondered for a moment at which senator he could talking about. He hoped it would be someone like Bail Organa, he always did find him rather annoying. But then again, he heard of no such news so he asked the man again.

"Who?"

"Senator Amidala…..My lord"

At once the world seemed to stop. Vader's heart clenched painfully as waves of despair engulfed him. The recruits looked at him, noticing the sudden change in the sith.

"My lord?"

His gaze once again focused back on the screen as it played. Two long lines, farther than the eye could see were full of people gathered by the sides while the centre stood empty. It was only for a few seconds, but it seemed like years as the image of a thin line of being came to view. In the centre, was a large open coffin. As the face to the body appeared, Vader could no longer breathe properly.

Even in death she was so beautiful. Flowers were placed all around her, her hair wearing them like ornaments. Her beautiful chestnut curls that Vader could remember not so long ago, where he always use to love running his hands through. As abruptly as he came, Vader turned to leave, walking as fast as he could. Grief threatened to consume him, and he could not afford to crumple to the ground as much as he wanted to.

He entered his safe sanctuary in his dark hyperbaric chamber and at once, removed his mask. He wanted to crush something, anything. The pain was unbearable. And then anger came. Even as sorrow overwhelmed the Sith lord, he could not even do the simple act of mourning as to cry. Too fresh were his wounds. He felt the anger, and drew on the force, as the chamber began to shake. Alas, he had to stop at the last minute, as it would be costly to damage his only source of freedom and survival.

He could not deal with this. This sorrow that was too much to bear. He had to do something, and he knew exactly what that something was, but there would be much more pain waiting. Exiting the chamber, Vader made his way over to bridge. Spotting his second-in-command, Admiral ozzel, he strode forward with purpose. Ozzel, surprised at the appearance of Vader, stood in attention.

"My Lord?" the admiral saluted

"Prepare me a ship; I have….personal matters I must attend to"

"Right away, where to, my lord?"

Vader turned, towering over the Admiral "that is my own business. I shall be gone for the most a day, do not disturb me under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

"Of course."

The man quickly set to the newly assigned task as he went to ensure a ship to the sith.

"There is a vessel prepared and ready at hanger 8"

Upon hearing the news, Vader left without a word to his destination. He ignored the pilot as he entered the ship and left heading to his destination, one he dreaded to go to. Naboo.

The flight there was less than pleasant. The closer Vader was to his destination, the more he thought of turning back. He was a sith, the second most powerful man in the universe now, second to none. But the thought of seeing his dead wife wanted to make him crawl into a hole and never return.

Finally, what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, he saw the planet within sight and set the course to Theed. To say his arrival was unexpected would be an understatement. The people of Naboo visibly flinched at the sight of the Dark lord. It was only a few weeks at most that he had assumed the role he had, but the people of the galaxy far and wide had heard of his dark deeds.

Ignoring the natives, he went straight to her. His angel. The people he threatened for a ride were only too happy to deliver Vader and be off. It was already turning dark as the weather was turning sour when Vader arrived at the huge cathedral was where his wife laid. After a moment's hesitation, he walked forth.

Guards were posted on each side of the building were alarmed by his appearance, but didn't even get a chance to intercept as they found themselves lifted off the ground and hurled into the walls. As he was about to deliver the finishing blows, he suddenly stopped. He didn't know why killing them bothered him so much.

A sith never had compassion, or mercy. They did not care for the lives of others, but being so close to his wife, he felt the need to restrain.

_ She wouldn't want this _ he thought to himself as he walked past the unconscious bodies.

Standing in front of the huge ivory doors, he mentally prepared himself for the moment to come. Pushing the doors past at an agonizing slow rate, he stood there at the entrance, the tomb within sight.

With each step, he felt his heart tearing apart to sheds, bleeding agony, until he reached the moment of truth as his wife came to view.

His wife, his lover….his angel. She was still so incredibly beautiful lying inside the coffin as if she were only asleep. Her skin looked so soft and smooth, her hair full of mahogany glory as the soft petals only accented her vast beauty. She truly was a sight to behold.

Vader reached out to touch her face, only to recoil mere inches away, his hand clenched. The sound of his leather gloved rubbing together was heard as he withdrew his hand so quickly as if he were afraid to touch her. And he was.

He didn't deserve to, not after what he did to her.

"I-I…I'm so sorry" was all that could be heard within the huge empty interior. Vader hated the fact that his mechanical voice sounded so cold, and hard. He looked back to her, his heart constricting until in fell to her swollen abdomen, which was when he crumpled.

The sound of his knees hitting the floor echoed off the walls as anguish filled the sith lord to maximum capacity.

How could he do this? To his own beloved wife! She was everything to him, his life, soul and sanctuary, now gone because of him.

…..and their child. Their beautiful unborn child, dead. All because of him. The pain was overwhelming as the truth came crashing down of him.

He had killed his wife and unborn child.

His wife that had supported him, who had always stayed by his side.

_ She betrayed me when she brought over Kenobi to kill me…. _

But did she really? Padme would never do that. He had killed her out of pure clouded anger. Even if she did betray him, she was gone, never to hold him, to smile. He could never again see those beautiful kind and caring brown eyes that would light up with love at the sight of him.

_ What of it now _ Vader thought bitterly. _Would she still shown the same love as she did before, would she hold me like she once did._ Vader did not know the answer to those questions, and he never would.

And what of the unborn child? He had never gotten the chance to see the child, to hold the little girl or boy. To others it would seems like a small lost as the child was never born, not even counted as a death; but for Vader it mattered most. He would never see the child born, to see its smile and first steps. He had ruined a life that had not even begun.

For once he was glad that she was gone. Then she wouldn't have to see what he had become. The monster….the machine.

Getting up slowly, he reached out to her once more, careful not to touch her. The hands that had stolen the life of hers. Part of him was aggravated by the thought that even if he wanted to touch her, he truly could not. Not with his artificial limbs. Never again could he feel the warmth of her body….

Hesitating for a moment, his gaze fell to the pendant he had given her the first time they had met- the japor snippet. After all this, she had still kept it. As gently as he could, Vader took the pendant off her neck. He continued to stare at the trinket as so many memories filled him that moment. Moving his stare back to her he could not help utter again

"I'm so sorry Padme…I just…..I wanted to save you."

_ And look where that got you _ he thought bitterly. He had lost everything. He could never return to the life he once had. He had always told Padme that if were to ever lose her, he would be dead without her, and he was right. He was now just an empty man in a suite, once upon a time called Anakin Skywalker.

Turning around, Vader made his way to the heavy doors of the entrance and opened it once more. It had begun to rain and Vader made his way stepping into the rain. The rain slid down his helmet almost as if it were tears. In some cases it was true. Every drop of rain that fell was the tears he could not shed for his angel. Unfortunately his silent mourning was disturbed by the appearance of the native guards alarmed to see Darth Vader himself.

"What do you want?" Asked a man who had gathered enough courage to ask the sith.

Vader simply looked to the man, as if staring him down and replied "nothing you could ever give" surprising and confusing the guards.

Vader walked out the cathedral finally leaving behind his beloved, and all traces of the man he once was. Heading to the shuttle, he took one last look at Naboo, once his most favourite planet now filled with too many memories of the past.

As the ship's hatchway began to close he put the last of his emotions into a single thought, unconsciously gripping the japor snipped tighter in his hand.

_ I love you…goodbye….angel. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a song fict. Or at least it was me writing it while continuously listening to these two songs when they first came out. Go on and give them a listen while reading this!  
> Songs:
> 
> -Goodbye-Avril Lavigne  
> -Sleep well, my angel-we are the fallen


End file.
